Full Circle
by reilert79
Summary: Christine's niece has a crisis that makes Chris confront an event from her past.


Full Circle

***Cagney's Apartment***

Christine and David are having a nice breakfast on the terrace one Saturday morning. They are just leisurely lounging and looking at the view. Chris loves Saturday mornings like this, laying around, reading the paper and spending time with David. It's only been a couple of months since they got back together and she has loved every second of it. David is now a partner in the law firm Jacobson, Ritter, and Avery, and usually has more time to spend with her on the weekends when he isn't buried in a case. Of course, like he promised Chris when he first came to her apartment, he would always put her first. He lost her years ago when he didn't, and he isn't going to do that again.

"I am going to go take a shower". Chris squeezes David's face as she gets up from the table.

"I might join you…" He gives her a wink.

She smiles at him and heads inside.

She is just getting out of the shower when she hears the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" yells David.

She quickly gets dressed while David answers the door. A few minutes later, she comes out of the bedroom to find Bridgit sitting on her couch.

"Bridgit, Hi!" She walks over and gives her a hug. "Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Aunt Chris. I hope I am not interrupting. I can come back…..".

"Don't be silly! What's up?" Chris looks at Bridgit. She seems a little too focused, which isn't like her at all.

"Well, I feel like someone is following me, or watching me. But I can't tell who it is, and I can't figure out why they would want to. I don't know what to do Aunt Chris, but something just isn't right".

"Tell me what you mean, Bridgie". Chris was concerned.

"Well, 2 weekends ago, I went to meet some friends at a club on Friday night. I met a guy and he bought me a drink and then he left. We didn't exchange numbers or anything, so I didn't think much about it. Then the next night, my friends and I went to Butter for dinner and Nubo for dessert, and he was in both places. It wasn't till I was laying in bed that I realized I had seen him before.

A few days after that, I was in the lobby of my building waiting for a cab and I saw him outside a building across the street from mine. I was hoping he didn't see me though, but he must have, because I took the cab to Brooklyn to see a play, and when I left the theater to get another cab home, he was outside the theater there too. This past weekend, I know for a fact that I left my jacket on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table. However, I came home several hours later and my jacket was on the couch. I have bought food and put it in the fridge, and I come home and it's gone. I hear noises at night time, but when I get up to look around, there isn't an explanation for it. And I can't be sure, because I was extremely sleepy, but last night, I swear I saw a man's face looking at me through the skylight. It creeped me out so bad I went up to the roof access but it was padlocked, so I know that nobody could really be up there. I am scared but I don't know what to do. Please help me, Aunt Chris". Bridgit looked at her favorite aunt with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Bridgie, we will figure this out. I promise. It will be ok". Christine gave Bridgit a hug. Then she got up and grabbed a legal pad and a pen.

"Ok, let's put this on paper and see if any patterns pop out. David, can you come in here please?". David pops in from the balcony.

"Bridgit thinks she is being followed, and I think we might need a legal perspective". David sits.

"Ok What happened first, Bridgit?"

Bridgit and Chris put together the timeline. The only pattern they see is that he must be watching her because he shows up wherever she goes.

"Now about the skylight….. I don't know that anyone could see you in the skylight, but it is possible". Chris explains how when she lived in the loft, a crazed suspect came after her and she caught him on her roof about to jump through her skylight one night. "After that, I had the skylight switched out so that you can't see directly in, it gives you more of a mirror image of yourself".

"Ok, that makes me feel better. But I know someone was up there. So if the roof access was locked, how could he have gotten up there?" Bridgit was looking very panicked and very upset.

"If I may, he probably put a ladder on the building's roof from the building next door- people do it all the time. That's the danger of living in New York, the buildings are so close to each other. Break-ins happen all the time, and most of the time, the criminal escapes by going to the roof and hopping to the next building, and acting normal".

Christine is now determined to protect her niece. "I tell you what I am gonna do…. Wanna stay here tonight? I can watch you tonight, and tomorrow I will get a uniformed officer to tail you".

"No, Aunt Chris, I am an adult. I need to stay at my apartment. Can you put the officer on me tonight?"

"You got it. Let me make a few phone calls". Chris grabs her cell phone and walks into the kitchen. "How about some herbal tea, Bridgit?"

"That sounds good. Bridgit stretches out on the couch and curls up under a blanket. By the time Christine gets a quick cup of tea made, she is fast asleep.

David joins Chris in the kitchen. "She is exhausted".

"Let her sleep. We can watch tv in the bedroom, while she naps. I can't figure this one out, David. What does this guy want with her? Is he a nutjob, or is just scared to ask her out?

Christine's gut told her to follow this through. Not just for Bridgit's safety but for everyone else's. She had a bad feeling about this one.

Christine set the cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of Bridgit. Then she and David snuck into the bedroom and settled in and watched tv for the rest of the afternoon. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going down.

***Monday morning, Cagney and Lacey's office***

"Morning, Christine." Mary Beth walked in right on time, and headed straight for the coffee. Christine was still on her water kick, and had even talked them into installing a water bottle station down the hall from her office. She was thinking about getting a fitness tracker and seeing if David would join a gym with her.

"Morning, Mary Beth. How was your weekend?"

"Good. Busy, but good. Michael came over for dinner, and Alice had a few birthday parties to go to, and Harvey and I got some projects done around the house. Good, but busy."

"Me too. David and I were having a lazy Saturday, and then Bridgit came over. She thinks she is being followed and I believe she might be right. I put her with a uniform, and hopefully she will see this guy and we can find out who he is. I am bringing her in to look through mugshots just in case".

"Good idea, but I hate that she's scared. You are good for her Chris. Not a full mother for her, but just enough to protect her. And it's good to see you with family in town again". Mary Beth always had a soft spot for family.

"I enjoy having her around. I just wish my dad could have gotten to know her better. David is getting used to having her around too."

Just then, Bridgit came in to look at the mugshots.

"Hi there!" Chris' face brightened when she saw her niece.

"Hi Aunt Chris!". She turned and looked at Mary Beth. "Hi Mrs. Lacey. Great to see you!".

She turned back to her aunt. "Thanks again for helping me with this, Aunt Chris".

"No problem. How was last night? Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes, I felt so much safer with the uniforms outside."

"Good. Now let's get you those mugshots to look at. Lacey is going to ask you questions about his physical description, and she is going to input what you say into the computer. After she is done, everyone matching those characteristics who has a mugshot will be displayed. And all you have to do is scroll through and click on the pics. Sound good?"

"Yes, I think I can do it." Bridgit was nervous, but ready and willing to begin.

Bridgit answered Lacey's questions, and Cagney started doing her weekly reports. About 20 minutes later, an officer brought a case file into her office and handed it to Cagney.

"Thank you, " Cagney told the officer.

"What do we got?" asked Lacey

"Rape" answered Cagney. "3 women all reported a rape in the last 5 days, and they think it was the same guy. They want to talk to us in Conference room A".

Cagney left Bridgit in her office while she and Lacey went to the conference room. "Text me if you find his picture, Bridgie. I will be just down the hall".

Cagney and Lacey walk in to the conference room, and find 3 women sitting at the table. The resemblance between all three of them was striking. They were all three blondes, with fair skin and light colored eyes. Each was slender, attractive, and seemed to be in good shape. Cagney began the questions for the women.

"Hello ladies. I am Lieutenant Cagney, and this is Detective Lacey. I understand you three are victims and you think it might be the same man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, can you start by telling us your name, where you met this man, and what happened?"

"Would any of you know what his name is?" They looked at Lacey.

"Sebastian Knight. He works nights and lives in Soho."

Cagney was taking notes. She looked at the first lady. "Ok. I am sorry this happened to you, and I just need some information so that I can get started. What is your name?"

The tallest of the three women, spoke first. "My name is Hannah Jackson. I work as a waitress at a restaurant in Brooklyn. He is a regular customer there, or at least he was until he attacked me. Ever since that happened, he hasn't been back in. But before that, he came in every other day, sat in the same booth and rotated his order between 3 different entrees. Chicken and vegetables, steak and salad, pork and cinnamon apples. And always with a jack and coke".

"How did the attack happen?" Cagney was trying to right down everything so that she could build a profile on him and alert the force.

"He had been a regular since before I started there. I have been working there about 8 months. One day he asked me out, and I accepted. We went to dinner and had a very nice time. A few weeks later, he asked me out again, and I accepted. This time he wanted to cook me dinner at his place. We had a nice time, and then he insisted on making us coffee. I don't normally like coffee, but I figured a few sips wouldn't hurt. That's all I remember- the next thing I know, I was in his bed, my clothes were off, and I had a horrible headache. He was laying in the bed next to me, telling me what a great time he had with me".

"What did you do then?"

"I made an excuse to get out of there, got dressed and went straight to my sister's work. She is a gynecologist. She did a rape kit on me, and called the cops when she was done. I filed a report and then I didn't hear anything until Miranda called me".

Cagney looked at Hannah. "Has Mr. Knight contacted you further since you left his place?"

"He came to the restaurant and I asked him if he had drugged me. He denied it, but he hasn't been back in there since".

Cagney turned to Miranda. "I assume you are Miranda?"

"Yes ma'am. Miranda Northcutt".

"How did you meet Mr. Knight?"

"At the gym where I work. I am a personal trainer. He came in, said he wanted to train for a bodybuilding competition. He wanted be able to lift his bodyweight. So I trained him for about 7 weeks, and then he had his competition. He lost. So he asked me out to dinner and I agreed, and at dinner he told me that he realized he should have never entered the competition, and that the only good thing that came out of it was meeting me. We went back to his place after dinner, and he made us some coffee. Next thing I know, I am waking up on the couch, naked, with a headache. He is coming out of the bedroom, apparently just out of a shower. He said 'thanks, babe, you were great" and told me to make myself at home. I waited till he went back in the bedroom, and quickly got dressed and then grabbed my stuff and went to a hospital to get a rape kit done, just in case. The next day he came to the gym and asked to speak with me, so we went outside. I made it clear that I felt he had drugged me, which he denied. I asked him to leave me alone. About 10 minutes later, Allyson came in and asked to speak with me. That's when I found out I wasn't his only victim".

Cagney turned and looked at Allyson. "And how did you meet him?"

"Allyson Prescott. I met him at a night club with friends. We were dancing and he danced up next to me and then he and I danced for several songs, probably about 15 minutes worth and then we went back to our table. I didn't see him the rest of the night until he came outside just as we were leaving. He asked if he could share a cab with us and the cabbie agreed. My other 2 friends were the first two stops, then I was next. However, I couldn't find my keys, and my roommate wasn't answering the phone, so he insisted on taking me to his place until she called back. So we just talked on the couch and he made us coffee, and I only had a few sips. I am not big on coffee, but I wanted to be nice. So I had a few sips. When I woke up, it had been 3 hours, my roommate had left several messages on my phone that she was home. I was naked, in his bed, and he was asleep next to me. I tiptoed to the den, got dressed, and then tiptoed out. And when I opened my purse, my keys had been placed back inside, but I know for a fact they weren't there earlier. I took a cab home, and my roommate was waiting up for me. I told her what happened, and she took me to Mercy General to have a blood test done to see if I had been drugged with something. The nurse told me it came back positive and suggested a rape kit. So I had one. Then about 2 weeks later, I was walking down 5th avenue, and I saw him talking to a pretty blonde outside a gym. As I passed by, he didn't see me but I heard him ask her if he could see her again. I didn't hear her answer. So I went to the end of the strip, stepped to the side of the building, and looked back. When she went inside, he got in a cab and left. I ran back to the gym, and went inside looking for her.

"What did you say to her?

"I basically told her that I wasn't trying to get in her business, but that he was dangerous. I told her I thought he had drugged me and raped me, but I couldn't prove it. I didn't want anyone else to go through what I was going through".

Cagney turned to look at Miranda, who was nodding her head slowly.

"How did you find Hannah?" Cagney was still taking notes.

"I went to eat at Butter, and I was waiting to be seated when she came in. I heard her ask the hostess if he had been in yet, and then after she was told no, she walked away. So I asked the hostess to seat me in her section, and then I asked her to chat with me. She couldn't, but I gave her my number and she called me after her shift and we met up and compared notes".

"Well ladies, you three have made this rather easy for us. I am so sorry this happened to you. I remember it all too well. Can you guys give me a physical description? Cagney was trying not to flashback to when she was raped years ago.

"5-10, maybe 5-11. Probably about 240-260 pounds. Brown hair, green eyes. He had a goatee but no beard. Stocky build, like a football player".

"Any identifying marks or tattoos?"

"He has some sort of anchor symbol tattooed on his wrist , but it's like the chain of the anchor is wrapped all crazy around it and it turns into a snake".

Lacey steps forward. "Ok ladies, if you could all fill out these forms with your contact information, we are going to round up Mr. Knight and see what he has to say. We will be in touch, you three have been very helpful".

"Thank you ladies. " Cagney and Lacey exited and walked back to their office.

"Bridgit- have you found anything?" Cagney went to see what was on her computer screen.

"I think it might be this guy, but I am just not positive, Aunt Chris. I don't want to accuse anyone unjustly".

"Good idea, Bridge. Mary Beth… come look. "

The picture on the screen was none other than Sebastian Knight.

***A couple hours later***

Christine put out a pick-up order for Sebastian Knight. She also called the landlord of Bridgit's building and told him that Bridgit was afraid someone was coming in her apartment, and arranged for him to put an extra deadbolt on the door. He also assured her that nobody except maintenance would have access to the roof, and that nobody on his staff was named Sebastian Knight, and they all recently passed background checks. He was very compliant with the added security posted outside the building. It was the best Christine could have hoped for, and he had come through.

Mary Beth had located an address for Sebastian, and a possible plate number. She was trying to locate his family members and find out where he worked. She checked on as many of the social media networks that she knew of to see if she could find him on any of those. So far, nothing.

Christine and Mary Beth continued to press on, determined to pick this guy up. Christine loaded his characteristics and description into the system and was notified that 4 more women had reported him or someone matching his description as the man who raped her.

***Later that night, Bridgit's apartment***

Bridgit came in the door of her apartment, and immediately locked it behind her. All 4 locks. She also pulled out the new contraption she had just purchased- "the safety stick". You place it under your doorknob at an angle and nobody can open the door unless it is removed.

She placed that on the door, and then took a picture. She texted it to her Aunt Chris, and captioned it "All locked up, safe and sound".

She changed into her pajamas, and made herself a mug of tea. She grabbed her book off the counter, and her phone, and after turning off the lights, headed to bed.

She had been reading in bed for about 25 minutes when she got an uneasy feeling. She put the book down, and did a quick look around the apartment. Nothing. Everything was still in place. She went back to her bedroom, and decided to try and sleep.

As she was drifting off to sleep, she didn't notice that someone was slipping through the window. He had jimmied the window open from the outside and climbed right on to her couch. It was dark and he was in all black, so he blended right in.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream or I will kill you".

***Cagney's Apartment, 3:30 am***

The phone rings. After several rings, Christine wakes up enough to answer it.

"Hello?"

"This is Mercy General Hospital. I am calling for a Ms. Christine Cagney"

"This is Lieutenant Cagney". Cagney could feel her heart pounding.

"We have your niece Bridgit here. She is asking for you to please come here and be with her. She's in room 742 of the Women's pavilion. Can you come?"

"Yes, I will be right there. Thank you".

Christine hangs up, and immediately calls David.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?"

"It's Bridgit. She's at Mercy General. Can you meet me there? She might need some legal advice".

"See you there, babe".

"Thanks. Women's pavilion".

Christine dressed and ran out the door in a hurry.

***Mercy General, Bridgit's room***

Bridgit is lying in the bed in her hospital room. A nurse just finished up examining her. A nurse's assistant is now stitching up her arm- 24 stitches. Aside from the stitches and the emotional scars, she just has scrapes and bruises. Her neck is extremely bruised up, and she can barely talk.

The assistant finishes wrapping her arm in a hard ace bandage when Christine comes in.

She immediately goes to hug Bridgit and asks her how she is.

Bridgit looks at her with teary eyes and tells her that she is scared.

"It's all right. You are strong, Bridgit. You are. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I texted you. Then I got in bed to read. All of a sudden I got this uneasy feeling. So I got up and did a walk around the apartment and everything was just like it should be. Locked, closed, in its place. So I decided I was just being paranoid, and went back to bed. Next thing I know, Sebastian was in my bedroom and had clamped a hand over my mouth and was telling me that if I screamed he would kill me. So I listened to him and tried to not anger him, and then he was trying to get me to drink something and I didn't want to drink it. And then…." Bridgit's voice trails off as she starts to cry.

"Bridgie- David is in the hallway. I thought you might need to talk to a lawyer, so I asked him to come. Would you rather it be just us?"

Bridgit nodded. "Yes, but please thank him for me".

Cagney went to the door and out into the hallway.

"How is she?"

"I think she was raped, but she hasn't told me that yet. Stitches in her arm. It's this guy we have been looking for. Anyways, she said she would feel more comfortable if it was just us, so why don't you go on home, and I will call you when we get out of here? I am sorry for waking you up and dragging you out here, but thanks for coming". She hugs him tight.

He kisses the top of her forehead. "You know I am here anytime you need me. Night or day. Now go back to Bridgit, I am going to go back to bed, and I will await your phone call. Any chance you can take the day off?"

"I might. I will let you know". She gives him a quick kiss and then heads back to Bridgit.

"David is gone. So, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"He attacked me, Aunt Chris. I tried to push him off, but I wasn't strong enough. I kept saying no, but he wouldn't listen… I tried really hard, I really did". Bridgit was crying harder now.

"It's ok Bridgit. It's ok". Christine was trying to soothe her, but she wasn't feeling like it was working.

"I know how you feel Bridgit, and I promise you, it's going to be ok".

"I feel so gross, and I want a shower that never ends".

"Bridgit, I am going to tell you something that I don't tell a lot of people. Years ago, after Pop died, after I visited you and your parents and sister in LA, I was on a date with a man that had taken me out a few times. We had a nice dinner, and then we came back to my apartment. He wanted to come in, I told him maybe next time, and he left. He came back a few minutes later, asking to use the phone. And then it happened. He raped me, and threatened me, and I was scared and alone. I remember calling Mary Beth and she took me to the hospital. It was days until I felt normal again, and could process it. And a few months later, he went to trial. And I testified. And he was convicted and sent to prison. And I swore that I would never let another man get away with rape of a woman again, as long as I was on the force. Bridgit, I promise you, I am going to find this man, and I am going to get him and make sure that he goes away for a very long time."

She wrapped her arms around Bridgit then. She looked at her watch- 4:55 a.m.

The doctor came in and said Bridgit was free to go. He gave her some scrubs to wear home since they needed to keep her clothes for the police. He asked her if she had called the cops yet and Christine introduced herself and said she would see to the report being filed right away. She called the uniforms and had them go up and inspect Bridgit's apartment.

They filled out the necessary paperwork, gathered her things, and headed towards the elevators.

"Bridgit, I want you to know that how you tell your father this is up to you. I can tell him if you'd like, or you can. It's up to you".

"I will call him in the afternoon and talk to him".

"Would you like your mom to come out? She is welcome to stay at my apartment if necessary."

"That would be nice. Can I go to your place and shower? I don't think I am ready to go back to my place just yet".

"Of course. What if I have David or Mary Beth come stay with you at my place while I go to your place and get you some clothes and some of your things? You can make me a list."

Bridgit nods. "Mary Beth, if she can".

By now it was almost 6:30, so Cagney knew that Mary Beth would be awake soon. She sent her a text asking her to meet her at her apartment ASAP.

A few minutes later, Mary Beth replied "Will do".

Cagney and Bridgit took a taxi to Cagney's apartment. It was a quiet ride, but it was relatively short. When they arrived at Cagney's building, she and Bridgit went right in and right upstairs. They walked into Cagney's apartment.

"Are you hungry? I have hot tea, coffee, juice. I can send out for some bagels if you'd like".

"Tea sounds good" Bridgit curled up on the couch and stared off into the distance.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Mary Beth had arrived.

Cagney gave Bridgit her mug of tea, and she and Lacey went in to the bedroom to chat. Cagney filled her in. She grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt out of her closet. "So do you mind staying with her while I run get her some things from her place? She isn't comfortable going there and she didn't want to be alone here".

"No problem. Happy to help".

She and Mary Beth went back into the den. "Ok Bridgit, here are some clothes you can put on after you shower if I am not back yet. Mary Beth is going to stay with you , and I will be back as soon as possible. What do you want me to get you?"

"Some jeans, Some shirts, socks, and my phone charger. My top drawer of my dresser is my underwear drawer. Second drawer is my sock drawer. My phone charger is by my bed. Can you grab my water bottle out of the fridge? It's pink There's a purple duffel bag in the top of the closet that can hold all my stuff. In the bathroom, I will need my makeup case, my toothbrush and toothpaste and my straightening iron. Can you also grab my book? It should be somewhere around my bed".

Clothes, phone charger, water bottle, duffel bag, makeup bag, straightening iron, and book. Got it!".

Christine got off the elevator, and walked to the parking garage. She climbed into her Explorer, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Even though she had promised Bridgit she wouldn't, she called Brian.

"Hello, Christine. How are things in New York?"

"Well, that's why I am calling Brian. It's Bridgit. She was attacked last night."

There was a long pause and then Brian said "How is she Chris, is she ok?"

"She's healing, Brian. I took her back to my apartment and she can stay there as long as she wants. Mary Beth is with her, I am headed to her apartment to get some of her personal items. She mentioned that she wants Ann to come out. Ann is more than welcome to stay with me, I have plenty of room".

"Yes, she probably will want to do that. Thank you Chris".

"Do you know what happened to her, Chris?"

"There is a guy that she thought was following her. So she came to me last weekend, told me about it, and I put officers on duty outside her building. I had her come to the office and look through mugshots and while she did that, I interviewed three other people who coincidentally, were telling me that this same guy had attacked all three of them. As it turns out, Bridgit picked out the same guy from the mugshots. So I put out a warrant for us to pick him up and question him. I called Bridgit's leasing office and got another lock put on her door, as well as making sure nobody had access to the roof. We were so close to finding him, and then he attacked Bridgit last night before we could pick him up. According to the uniforms that were on the scene, he jimmied a window open and climbed in as she was going to sleep. He must have been watching her from the window for a while. The hospital called me and said she was asking for me, and I went to her right away, and calmed her down. She is probably going to call and tell you, but I wanted to make sure that you knew. Just act surprised when she calls you ok?"

Brian didn't know what to say. "Wow. Thank you for looking after her, Chris. Ann and I really appreciate it. You are a great aunt, I am glad she has you when she needs someone."

"You know I love Bridgit, Brian. I am happy to help. I am just sorry I couldn't protect her more".

They hang up, and a few minutes later, Ann calls Chris. Chris and Ann are friendly but they aren't close. Chris wishes she could change that, but she doesn't know how since they live in California and she is in New York.

"Hello?"

"Chris- it's Ann. Brian said you called and that you said she was fine, but I have to know myself. Is she really ok?"

"Well, she had to get stitches in one arm. And she has a few scrapes and bruises, not to mention emotional scars. She's healing Ann. She is. Listen, if you want to come visit for a few days, you are more than welcome to stay with me".

"Brian is booking me a ticket right now. I appreciate your offer Chris. And thank you for looking after my daughter, I really appreciate it".

"You're welcome. And I promise you, we are gonna find this punk and we are gonna nail him". Now it's personal- he went after Cagney's family.

"I will call you back with my flight details, Chris. Thanks again. See you soon". They hung up and Chris called David. She called her office and told them she was taking the day off to deal with a family matter, but she wanted to know the minute Knight was in custody.

She got to Bridgit's building, and parked. She almost went to the leasing office, but she thought better of it. Instead, she went up to Bridgit's apartment, and she inspected everything, from the moment she stepped off the elevator.

She let herself into the apartment, and locked all the doors behind her. The fingerprint powder was still everywhere from where the officers had inspected the apartment. She went to Bridgit's closet, found the duffel bag, and grabbed a few outfits. After she gathered everything on the list, she let the cop in her take over, and she went around and made sure all the windows were locked properly and secured. Then she headed back to Bridgit as quickly as she could.

***Cagney's apartment, that afternoon***

Cagney came home to find Mary Beth reading, and Bridgit sleeping. She had picked up some groceries so that there would be food in the house when Ann came.

She picked up deli sandwiches for all of them also. She and Mary Beth had lunch on the terrace while Bridgit slept.

"I just can't believe he got to her with the uniforms there". Mary Beth was trying to figure out the logistics.

"I can't believe I didn't make her come here until we caught him. This is my fault".

"It's not your fault, Chris. It wasn't your fault when it happened to you, and it's not your fault now. Bridgit did the right thing. She didn't fight him, cause he could have killed her. Afterwards, she went to the hospital, and had them call you. She knew she could depend on you, and she knew you would call her father, because he's your brother. She played this smart, and so have you".

"I hate it when you are right, but this time I find it comforting".

They finished their lunch, and went back in. They were going over the files that Cagney had brought home from work when the doorbell rang.

It was Ann. Christine let her in, and they shared a hug.

"How is she? I can't thank you enough, Christine". Ann looked very worried and as if she had been crying all day.

"She's healing. She's sleeping- I went and got some of her things, and secured the apartment as best I could".

Christine showed Ann where to put her things, and then they sat down so that they could chat. Mary Beth grabbed the appetizer plate that Christine bought and made some tea.

"She has a lot of bruises on her face, and neck, and chest. She had to have stitches in one arm, where he cut her. We aren't sure what he used to cut her, so they gave her a tetnis shot just in case. Other than that, she's physically ok. They did a rape kit on her and a blood test. The blood test will determine what substance he drugged her with, if anything. We have every officer in the city looking for him. We are going to find him. He has several other victims to answer to".

"Thank you, Christine. I am so glad that you are working this case. Bridgit will appreciate it too".

Just then, Bridgit woke up and came in to the den.  
"Mom….. " her voice trailed off as she started to cry. They embraced. "Oh honey…" Ann couldn't hold it back anymore either.

They called Brian, and he and Bridgit spoke briefly. Ann changed into some comfy clothes, and she and Bridgit basically just laid around the rest of the night. David came by at 7 to take Christine to dinner.

When she got back, Ann and Bridgit were both asleep in the guest room.

She sent Brian a text saying that all was well, and he responded and said he was glad. He thanked her again for taking care of Bridgit and letting Ann stay there.

Cagney called Lacey and told her that she might be taking the next day off too, depending on what Ann's and Bridgit's plans were. She had several weeks of vacation to use, so it was going to work out. And when she had called Feldberg, he told her to take as much time as she needed to take care of Bridgit.

Cagney drifted off to sleep, and hoped that tomorrow would bring peace to the family.

***Cagney's Apartment, the next day***

Cagney woke up and began preparing breakfast. She had coffee, bagels, and juice. She also dug out Charlie's recipe for French Toast, and made a few pieces. Bridgit and Ann came in about 20 minutes after Chris started cooking. Bridgit was walking slowly, but she was walking. Her bruises had deepened and darkened.

"Morning, Aunt Chris". Bridgit came over and gave Chris a hug.

"Morning, sweet girl. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, especially with mom here. What a great surprise".

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away" said Ann as she began to set the table.

Chris got everything cooked and then they started bringing it to the table. "This is Pop's recipe for French toast. He used to make it special for me and your dad when we would visit him on the weekends".

"Looks great!". Bridgit grabbed the first piece.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?"

Ann spoke first. "We are going to go talk to the leasing office in Bridgit's building. I have a few things I want them to take care of, and if they won't, then we are going to find her a new place to live".

"What kind of things, Mom? I really do love my apartment, and I love it even more now that I know it was Aunt Chris' place".

"Alarm system. Updated windows. Better security. Retractable fire escape. And, your father wants us to talk to them about renovating your apartment to allow you to have a washer and dryer in your place, so you don't have to use the ones in the basement anymore. What do you use the second bedroom for?"

"Storage mostly. But when I find a roommate, they will sleep there".

"Well your father and I want to give you some money so that you don't have to find a roommate. You could use that room as a laundry room".

"That sounds awesome! I hope they go for it!". Bridgit looked hopeful.

"Well those sound like great plans. I am going to go to work for a few hours. There is a spare key to my apartment at the front desk, they will be glad to give it to you. And if you need anything, then just ask the doorman Stanley and tell him you are staying with me. He's a great guy. I should be home by 3 or so, and I was thinking tonight I would take you two out to dinner".

"Christine, you are so thoughtful. But you have done enough. I am taking us out to dinner. I insist".

"Ok", said Chris. "Well I will see you guys when I get back, or when you get back. Make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything. I mean it".

She went and got dressed, and left shortly after.

She made it work pretty easily, only getting caught in traffic one time. She and David talked the whole way to work, and then she got busy when she walked into her office.

She went straight to Feldberg's office and asked him to appoint a detective to take over the Sebastian Knight case.

He agreed, and promised her that he would see to it that Sebastian Knight was prosecuted for all of his crimes.

She and Mary Beth updated the case file, and then worked on tying up loose ends. Mary Beth requested Bridgit's lab results from the hospital, and shared them with Chris when they came in.

"She was right. He drugged her".

Chris shook her head. "That bastard….. he better pray for solitary confinement".

She left work at 4 that day, and went straight home. Ann took them out to dinner as promised, and Bridgit told her about how the landlord had agreed to everything they had asked for.

"He is putting washer and dryer connections in all the apartments, and turning the basement into storage units so we can store our stuff there".

"That sounds great, Bridgit! Glad you are staying there!"

Chris decided to broach the subject of her lab results carefully.

"Bridgit, we got your blood test results back. You were right…. He did drug you. Most likely the date rape drug, but we will know for sure in a couple days".

Bridgit nodded. "I knew he had drugged me. I am glad I am not crazy. Thanks for believing me, Aunt Chris".

Ann looked at Chris. "Bridgit told me that you were raped too- I am so sorry, Chris".

"Thank you. Long time ago, and he is paying for his crime. I am ok now. Some days I think it made me a better cop because of it".

" I am sure it did. I can't imagine what either of you are feeling".

They finished dinner, and Ann paid the check. They shared a cab back to Chris' apartment and Bridgit was excited to show her Aunt what she and her mom had bought that day for her apartment.

"I got a new bedspread….tres chic. And these amazing curtains that block the light so nobody can watch me anymore. And these cute new laundry baskets, and I think I am going to rearrange my room. Put my bed where I can't be seen through the windows as easily. Maybe get a 3 panel screen to put around the bed for even more privacy"

"Sounds great, Bridgit. You got some nice things".

Ann and Chris chatted with Bridgit some more and then they headed to bed. Ann was flying home the next afternoon.

***The next morning***

Chris fixed them breakfast that morning, and left it for them on the counter.

She was about to leave for work when Ann came into the den.

"Morning, Chris".

"Morning. I made breakfast, I was just leaving it for you and Bridgit".

"That's so sweet. I decided to let her sleep in this morning. She has been through so much."

"What time is your flight?"

"4. I should be back in California by 10 at the latest, if all goes well. I would love to stay longer, but I have to get back to Brian and Lisa, and now that I know Bridgit is going to be ok…. Thanks again for everything Chris. And Brian and I want you and David to come out for a visit, very soon. We mean it".

Chris nodded. "I want you to know that Bridgit is more of a niece to me. She is like a daughter to me, and anytime she needs me, I will be there. She is welcome to stay here with me anytime, as are you and Brian".

"Thank you".

They hugged and said their goodbyes, and Ann promised to tell Bridgit bye for Chris.

"Have a safe flight".

"Thanks."

Chris left for work and called David when she got in the car.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Only to see you". David and Chris were overdue for some couple time.

"I will be home around 6, come over whenever you want".

"See you then babe, love you"

"Love you".

Chris hung up and pulled into the parking lot at work.

She hurried to her office, and just knew that today was going to be a good day.

***Christine and Mary Beth's office***

Christine was getting a cup of coffee, when Mary Beth came in.

"Morning!"

"Morning. How's Bridgit?"

"I think she is ok. Ann is going home today, they have had a nice visit. They got a lot of upgrades from the landlord in her building, and Bridgit seems to feel more comfortable about staying there again. Tonight will be the first night she has stayed there since the attack. I think she is fine, and I think once she gets back to her apartment, she will see that she is, too."

"That's good, Chris. I am glad that you and Ann had a nice visit".

"Me too. I wish we lived closer so we could be closer, but I'm not moving and they aren't either, so it is what it is".

Just then a detective came in.

"Lieutenant- uniforms just arrested Sebastian Knight. They are bringing him to conference room 3".

"Thank you". The detective left.

"Ready, Mary Beth? I have a few things to say to Mr. Knight".

"I figured you would. Right behind ya".

***Downstairs, outside Conference room 3***

Mary Beth and Christine came out of the conference room. Christine had let Sebastian Knight have it. He had denied raping Bridgit, or even ever having seen her before, but they knew the truth and so did he.

Christine read him the riot act for what he did, and finally revealed to him at the end that Bridgit was her niece.

He was stunned. He asked for a lawyer then, and that's when Mary Beth and Christine left.

"Good job, Partner".

"Thanks. That felt good." In a way, Christine hadn't been speaking to Bridgit's rapist, she had been speaking to hers also. Some wounds are never fully healed, never fully closed.

Christine was extremely happy to mark this case closed, and send the file to Feldberg.

She sent Bridgit and Ann a text that said they had caught him and he was in custody. Both of them texted back that they were relieved.

She called Brian at his office then, and told him the news.

"Thank god. Now this can finally start to be behind us".

"Yep. Ann told me she is coming home today. I am going to miss her. I have really enjoyed having her stay with me".

"She has enjoyed it too, Chris. Hopefully, you and David can come out for a visit soon".

"I would love that. Well I don't want to keep you. Bye Brian"

"Thanks again Chris. And bye".

They hung up. She texted David that he was in custody.

"Good work, babe!" David was always so proud of Chris.

And as Chris and Mary Beth worked the rest of the afternoon, everything fell into place. Chris' life had truly come full circle.


End file.
